Bending Academy
by jessicacity101drawingmaster
Summary: Bending Academy is a place for rare benders and other rare teenagers to improve their skills. Katara is being compared to her mother and her great deeds in every way, but wants to make her own mark in the school. She meets the one and only Avatar, at first he may seem like a goofy kid but puberty is right around the corner; together with the help of friends they will make history.


**Bending Academy**

**Chapter One:**

_**Day One**_

The sharp sound of constant ringing could be heared through the Water residence, as a bright blue eyed teen quicky shut off her alarm with the slam of her hand. Said girl was a dark brown headed beauty with smooth copper skin which complimented well with her usual choice of colors. A husky groan erupted from her throat as she staggered out off her bed, quickly grabbing a pair of ruby red panties and a matching bra. Brown hair waved about her curvy figure as she made her way to her private bathroom as she shut the the door behind her.

The teen removed her clothes abruptly, knowing that she had to be somewhere. She washed herself with her favorite lavender body wash and proceeded with her shower.

Once finished she placed her underwear on before she left the bathroom to gather a proper outfit. In the end she left her bedroom wearing a royal blue hoodie, skinny jeans, and a plain pair of white sneakers. Grabbing her suitcase she took a final look at her bedroom before letting out a small sigh and closing the door behind her quietly.

The wooden stairs creaked beneath her as she silently made her appearance in the small kitchen, where her sixteen year old brother sat at the island. The teen had a warrior's ponytail while the edges of his hair were shaved off neatly, his blue eyes matched his little sisters in every way. At the moment her brother was making great time In stuffing his breakfast into his mouth while at the same time trying to juggle his bags in his one free hand.

He scoffed lightly when he saw her, trying to speak properly while continuing to eat his food. "Katara, we're leaving soon and your still not ready?" He frowned disapprovingly.

She sent him her signature charming smile that made every boy swoon. "Relax Sokka, my bags are already packed and I'll have an apple for breakfast." She took a bite into the sweet fruit. "No worries big brother,"

The load roaring of a car horn broke the two siblings from their small battle and her brother jumped to snatch up the last piece of bacon before racing out to the source of the sound. Katara followed her brothers lead, stuffing the apple in her mouth as she grabbed her bags and left out through the kitchen door; slamming it shut behind her.

When she managed to make her way outside the cold winter breeze struck her face hard, but she smiled greatly and jogged over to her fathers navy blue pick-up truck. She carefully placed her suitcase in the trunk while she placed her backpack on before taking her seat beside her brother in the front while her father eased on the gas and out of the driveway.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Sokka muttured under his breath as he crossed his arms. "We need to make a good impression at this Academy or well be stuck going to Four Nation's High like last year!"

Katara groaned inwardly. "No, you need to make a good first impression because you can't bend..." She whispered to herself.

"I mean I know that I'll be fine because my master sword fighting skills are what got me the scholarship in the first place, you on the other hand,"

Blue eyes narrowed and a bright fire appeared in them. "No. You got in because of my master waterbending skills and I literally had to beg them to let you in!"

"Katara," Her fathers voice boomed in the truck causing her to settle down and shrug back into her seat. "Your temper will get the best of you, and if you can't control that then your skills won't even matter."

"Sorry," She mumbled lamely to her older brother as she attempted to finish her apple.

He shook his head and let out a bitter laugh that quickly made her shrink down in guilt. "Save it."

The rest of the duration of the ride was filled with slow songs on the truck radio and the sound of rubber colliding into gravel. The passengers kept their comments to themselves, not wanting to raise anymore of the unspoken tension that so thickly filled the air.

* * *

When the family arrived they were met by the roaring sounds of teenage students walking around the large campus. Sokka starred in awe at the sight of the large building and mainly the teenage girls who roamed the grounds. Katara on the other hand suppressed a groan at the sight of the teenage boys who smirked in her direction, but smiled lightly as her brother starred daggers at the hormonal teenagers.

Her father selected a park close to the school and helped his daughter with her bags while her brother grabbed his own and proceeded to hug his father briefly before walking towards the school. "I'm going to get my classes and meet up with my roommate, "

Katara grinned to herself. 'This is going to be a great year, Sokka is a junior this year and since I'm a sophomore we are going to be placed in separate classes and dorm rooms!'

"Freedom at last," She smirked before turning to her father and grabbing the bags that he had carried for her. "I'm going to do the same dad, hopefully I can get a cool roommates. "

He smiled and hugged her tightly. "Okay sweetie, stay focussed on bettering your waterbending skills; make your mother and I proud."

"I will dad," She moved out of the hug and smirked at him. "Besides, I'm a Water; we were born to impress!"

Hakoda shook his head as he got back into his truck. "Just be sure to visit on holidays."

Katara nodded before walking in through the front entrance and towards the main office where she was greeted by two twin sisters who appeared to be firebenders in their old age.

"Katara-" One of the twins started.

"Waters," The other twin finished.

Mildly freaked out the waterbender waved reluctantly and smiled softly. "H-hello?" She coughed before regaining her confidence, shrugging her backpack over her shoulders for affect. "I'm looking for my schedule and my dorm room key and such..."

"Anything for the spawn of Kya the amazing waterbender and Hakoda the fantastic water tribe chief!" They both announced at once.

Blue eyed sparked as the teenager leaned in closer. "You two know my parents?"

"My dear the whole campus knows of their great acts," They grinned. "How they fought alongside with the Avatar to bring peace to the four nations!"

Katara lite up and began bouncing on her toes. "Look this is great and all but, I really just need my supplies so I can get ready for-"

"Oh she is so studious," One of them announced.

Her sister agreed as she printed out the waterbenders schedule. "Just like her mother,"

"That boy on the other hand..." The office worker grabbed a key which had a tag on it which read 'room 245' and handed it to her sister.

Bright blue eyes narrowed dangerously as dark brown eyebrows came together. "Okay wow now, I draw the line at my brother so just-"

"And we also have a line drawn for you Waters..." Her frown deepened as her supplies were shoved into her free hand. "We expect great things from you child, don't let this school down."

With a look that could kill the waterbender left the office with the slam of a door, seething with anger as she stalked down the halls in search for the dorm rooms.

She passed by a few empty classes that she guessed were used for teaching and others that were used for training. Posters were surrounding the school that read: JOIN BENDING TEAM or something like LEAVE YOUR MARK BY JOINING OUR CHEER SQUAD.

_"What is a bending team anyway?" She sighed out._

_"You must be new since you have never heard of that," She turned around quickly to be greeted by a jet black hair boy who had a toothpick sticking out of his mouth. "And you are too pretty to not be on my arm right now," He smirked._

_Blue eyes narrowed. "Yeah...And you are? "_

_"Jet," He smirked. "I'm into sword fighting and stuff, I'm a sophomore like you,"_

_"Hey, how'd yo-"_

_He chuckled. "Please, you are Katara Waters! Everyone is talking about you,"_

_"So I've noticed..." _This guy is a creep no doubt but I need some directions._ "So Jet...Can you help me out? Where are the girl dorms at?" No way I'm giving him my dorm number, the freak._

_He smiled and pointed to the stairs across from us. "Third floor should have the girl dorms."_

_"Thanks,"_

_When I was walking up the stairs he shouted out from behind me. "Maybe we will be able to hang out next time, once you are settled?"_

_"I'm busy," She groaned, not wanting a boyfriend at the moment._

_When she reached the top floor a few girls were sitting down on the chairs outside, just talking and hanging about. A few stares were thrown her way and a few pointing fingers but besides that everything went smoothly. She sighed when she finally made it to her dorm._

"Here goes," Flipping the key chain so that the key was erect she placed it into the knob and twisted it to the right, it made a clicking sound upon unlocking. The teenager removed the key and placed it back into her pocket before grabbing her bags and opening the door.

"Just great! We are roommates all over again, just like last year."

A girl with short brown hair folded her arms and groaned. "Do you think I'm happy about that Toph?"

"Well you-" The short girl with big puffy hair stopped mid-sentence and smirked, motioning to Katara. "Look what the world's best waterbender dragged in, her daughter; Katara Waters."

The girl with short hair snapped back and gasped, a smile forming on her face. "What an honor!"

Katara nodded slowly and waved at them lamely, pulling her bag to the empty bed in front of her. "Well you two know who I am..." She nodded towards the shorter girl and smirked. "But I of course know of Toph Beifong, invented metalbendng...It's an honor."

"I know it is," Toph joked as she smiled in the short haired girls direction. "I knew I'd like her, we are going to make the best fighting team in this Academy. "

Katara smirked. "Looking forward to it, and you of course are Suki; one of the leaders for the Keoshi warriors! " Suki smiled brightly with a small blush forming on her face. "Best roommates a person can have,"

Toph took a seat down on the waterbenders bed and folded her arms. "So now that we are all acquainted and such, tell us why you are just now joining us; I mean this is like what your sophomore year?"

Katara smirked. "Ah, you see while you guys were busy following the rules at this uptight school..." She began unpacking her bags and placing her clothes into the drawer beside her bed. "I've been busy training with my mother and some friends of hers."

"Big shot over here," The green eyed earthbender smiled. "Where is she now then?"

"Off doing some work back at the water Nation, my dad is heading back with her today." Katara smiled. "And when I see my mother again I want to show her all that I have learned, then maybe I can finally beat her in a duel."

Suki nodded as she sat on her own bed. "You have some pretty big plans kid, I used to be like you..." She sighed. "Until she showed up,"

"She?" The blue eyed girl mumbled as she continued to unpack her things.

Toph spat out her name as if it were poison. "Azula,"

"Yep," Suki agreed as she let out a shiver. "Best firebender around, well her and her brother Zuko; but she is better than him in my opinion..."

The teenage prodigy chuckled. "Please, I'm not afraid of anything-" She turned around to look at the girls who were eyeing her curiously. "Especially not a lowlife firebender who use their power for their own benefits."

"She has guts, like her even more now..." Toph grinned. "Anyway though, who else have you met so far besides us?"

Katara shrugged once she finished unpacking, sitting beside Toph. "This guy Jet helped me find the dorm rooms, but he isn't anything to scream about,"

"Are you kidding me?" Suki argued.

Toph nodded. "That boy is like eye candy around here," She thought for a minute. "There is that one airbender boy who skipped a grade, only one of his kind too; hopefully he will be promising."

"An airbender, really?" Katara smiled at the thought. "His name?"

Suki shrugged. "Aang, but he is a goofy kid who got lucky to be here; now back to that Jet."

* * *

After a few minutes talking about the boys in their school Suki finally stood up and stretched. "What classes do you have today, Kat?"

Smiling at the nickname slightly she pulled out her schedule and began to list her classes. "First is Bending history for two periods, then waterbending training, and then I have lunch; after that a free period for whatever else I decide."

"Same here, but instead I have earthbending practice; we should do battle class together after lunch," Toph insisted.

Katara nodded. "Sounds awesome, "

"Man, I have to use that period for extra practice; new recruits and such."

Katara shrugged. "No big deal, we can still eat lunch together."

After agreeing to meet up at lunch they all got dressed in their uniforms, representing their own Nation with their colors. The trio of girls walked out of their dorm and down the halls towards their history class which would be taught by Iroh; a firebender teacher as well.

Suki waved a goodbye to them and headed for her class, since she was a junior she would be in a more advanced history class.

When Toph and Katara entered the classroom the only free seats were scattered around the room next to complete strangers.

"Nice of you to join us ladies," He smiled taking a sip of tea. "Toph you sit with The Duke up here in the front, so I can keep an eye on you this year."

Toph shrugged and the waterbender noticed a small blush forming when the girl sat beside the smaller boy, Katara grinned lightly. 'Somebody has a crush. '

"And miss Waters, I expect better from you..." He tisked. "Your mother would never have been late, take a seat next to Aang in the back; try to show me that your scholarship wasn't given to you for nothing. "

Trying to ignore the anger that was beginning to boil within her she nodded silently and mumbled. "Sorry sir,"

As she made her way to the back a girl with golden eyes was glaring at her, her robes led the waterbender to believe that she was a firebender. When their eyes made contact Katara frowned at the sense of unease and moved her eyes away from the girl and sat in her seat.

"That's Azula," The boy beside her announced. "Best firebender around, but kind if jerk..."

Katara took a moment to observe the boy beside her. He did indeed look like a little kid who didn't belong, but the girl couldn't help but feel safe around the boy. Since he skipped a grade that would mean that he just turned fourteen while Katara had just turned fifteen.

Said airbender had short brown hair with a brown headband on his head, tied on tightly in the back of his head. He was wearing the usual airbender fighting gear and had the nicest grey eyes that the girl had ever seen.

"You're Katara right?" His light voice made her smile and unlike Jet and the others she felt flattered that he knew her name.

'He is so cute...' She froze and mentally slapped herself. 'Katara he is younger than you for fucks sake and I am pretty sure I'm taller than him.' She sized the boy up nonchalantly. 'Plus I came here to get better at waterbending and make my mother proud!'

She finally locked eyes with the boy and smirked when she saw him blush, a bit of the Waters charm. "Yeah waterbender, and you're the only airbender." She looked at his arms. "Where are your tattoos? "

"I haven't earned them yet," He smiled sadly. "But once I do I'll be a full on airbender, " He goofed, flexing his 'muscles'.

She laughed lightly. "Cute, but you must be crazy smart since you skipped a grade and all."

"Not really," He shrugged turning his full attention to her. "My dad just taught me a lot of stuff during the summer while everyone else was off playing around. "

"Really, my mother did the same with me." She grinned.

'Finally someone who gets me,'

Aang gave her a lopsided smile that could make anyone grin at his resemblance to a child, but it made Katara blush from the bottom of her neck to the base of her nose.

"Hey look," She made sure that Iroh wasn't looking and leaned in close to him. "I have lunch fourth period, wanna sit at my table with my friends Toph and Suki?"

"Of course," He whispered lightly as he took out a pen.

She snapped her attention to the front when Iroh stood in between the desks where Toph and The Duke were sitting. "With that all said, please answer the ten questions that I have written for you on the board, you may work with the person next to you."

Katara groaned and slammed her head into her hands. "This is why I hate sitting next to attractive guys," She whispered to herself.

"Hey relax," She looked over at the boy who had placed a hand on her shoulder, chills ran through her spine; he held up a yellow notebook. "I took notes, "

She frowned. "B-but when?" She made a note to slap herself for stuttering like an idiot, the only Water in our family who stuttered when around someone they thought was attractive was Sokka.

'And I will not be demoted to that, ' She rolled her eyes.

The boy shrugged modestly as he turned to the proper page. "Er, lets just say I'm multi-talented?"

"Thanks," Katara gave him a grateful smile.

He smiled back, making her blush again. "Anytime, "

When the class had finally ended the waterbender reluctantly removed herself from the airbenders presence and made her way to her waterbending class with professor Pakku.

"Maybe this time I can actually concentrate, " She whispered as she arrived to her class.

Professor Pakku was writing waterbending forms on the board as she took a seat in the front next to a guy her age who had long dark brown hair which was pulled into a ponytail. He had dark blue eyes unlike her light ones and gave her a small grin when she chose to sit next to him.

"Hey, my name is Kinto." He smiled warmly at her.

She nodded. "Katara," I bet Suki would think he was cute, but I don't like the popular type who can swoon any girl as they please.

"Oh, everyone knows who you are..."

Before she could answer she felt a drift in the air and quickly jumped from her seat, moving her hands to her face as an ice shard came their way. She quickly melted it on sight when she heard clapping; Katara looked up to see professor Pakku grinning at her.

"Just like your mother, quick on her toes." The waterbender frowned and took her seat as she pulled out a pad and pen. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you, granddaughter..."

Kinto gasped beside her as she groaned, glaring at her teacher. "N-no way!"

'Oh, I didn't tell you guys? Pakku is my grandpa, yeah lucky me a teacher who can lighten up and help me out; wrong! If anything he will make it harder for me so I can unlock my true power.'

"Yeah he is my grandpa, what of it?" She growled out at the boy.

He shrunk back in his seat and held his hands up. "N-nothing! I'm sure you will pass because of you strength, not help from family."

The teenage girl looked at him for a good minute before folding her arms and leaning back into her seat. "Whatever."

"Okay class," Pakku walked around and placed a glass of water on all of our desks. "Today we will work on turning water into slush, it may seem easy but it isn't. The water must be both frozen, but not too frozen: wet but not too wet."

When it was all handed out he stood in the front and crossed his arms. "Now it may take a while but..."

With a swish of her bronze hand the water had turned to slush in a matter of seconds, Kinto gasped again and turned to his water.

"Watch this Kat," Kinto smirked.

Katara shivered. "Don't call me that."

He kept smirking at the bender and he never looked at his water and swished his hand like Katara did.

'Only when I did it, it actually worked. But when he did it the water splashed all over his face.'

"It burns!" He shouted out as his hands covered his face to try to help the pain.

'Did I mention that he also made the water boiling hot? No, thought I forgot something.'

"Professor Pakku, maybe I should try healing him?" The girl suggested.

He shook his head. "Let me do it, you haven't had much practice with it yet."

She nodded as she watched carefully as his blue water brightened up the dimly lit room and as he placed it on the boys face. Kinto sighed and took a deep take of air when he had come to, he ran over to Katara frantically.

"Am I still good looking?" He begged as he took her hand in his. "Or am I deformed like Zuko?"

Katara snatched her hand from his. "Professor can I work on something else, away from him?" She motioned to Kinto who was rushing around for a mirror.

"Try reading those books in the back that I have on healing." He whispered so the other students wouldn't over hear them. "For your free period come here and I will help you with it,"

She smiled as she made her way to the back. "Thanks,"

She grabbed a thick book on healing simple things such as plants and small cuts and scars. Blue eyes moved back and forth rapidly as she tried to comprehend the information which was beginning to process into her mind. She blindly grabbed a black pen and quickly began to jot down notes and vocabulary words to look up later.

She would make her mother proud, no matter what it took.

* * *

The bell for fifth period rang loudly as the waterbender was literally dragged out of class by her two dorm mates. The blue eyed girl stuffed her notes into her bag as they slowly walked to the school lunch room.

"I was just getting to the good part,"

Toph slapped the wavy haired brown girl on the back. "Enough about school, lets talk about how you were getting awful close with Aang in class today."

"Me?" The waterbender scoffed lightly to herself. 'She was the one blushing up a storm when she sat next to The Duke this morning.'

A blush spread hard across the teens face as her friend Suki gasped. "Katara likes younger guys, huh?"

"No I don't, I'm here to study not date anybody!"

Toph smirked. "Who said anything about dating?" Before Katara could respond the earthbender spoke again. "Don't lie I felt your heartbeat pounding loud like a drum, and she even invited him to our lunch table!"

"A date," Suki wiped away fake tears. "I'm so proud."

"Er," Katara backed away slowly with here hands up in surrender. "I'm not looking to date,"

Suki's eyes light up and she clasps her hands together. "No one ever looks for love..."

"Okay, I'm done talking with you." She points at the short brown haired girl as she turns to Toph. "How did you hear us?"

She chuckled and waved a hand in her face. "I thought you were smart sweetness-"

"Sweetness? " Katara glanced at Suki who merely shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm blind as a bat," The waterbender kept a calm face while she gasped inside her head. "But since I am a pretty good earthbender I can see with the vibrations on the floor; which is why I don't wear shoes."

'That's what that smell was?' She raised an eyebrow.

"And my hearing is also enhanced," She added smugly. "I can tell when people are lying because of their heart beating rate, so don't try and trick me."

Blue eyes sparked with interest. "Brilliant. " She muttered simply.

"Don't try to give me any special treatment now that you think I'm a blind little kid who can't do anything for herself!"

Katara stared at the girl, blinked once and then grinned. She let out a soft laugh as she took Toph's hand in hers and shook it firmly.

"I would never degrade you like that," She released her hand and patted her on the back. "Can't wait to get in the ring and spar with you this year. Now lets go to lunch, I'm starving!"

"You said it Kat," Suki agreed.

Toph felt their feet move closer to the doors of the lunch room as they entered inside, making their way to the lunch line. She smiled to herself, shaking her head as she slowly walked to follow their lead.

"You're something else sweetness,"

* * *

Katara walked up to the lunch line and grabbed the closest tray that she could find, her hand brushed up against another in the process. She felt a shiver run down her spin as her light blue eyes collided with stormy grey ones. Neither of them moved their hands, a small smile stuck on the waterbenders face and a goofy grin on the airbenders.

"Y-you can have it." He offered.

She bit her lip and nodded gratefully. "You have to, er...Move your hand first."

"Oh yeah, duh of course!" He blushed as he snatched his hand away, her hand feeling suddenly cold at the loss of contact. "Why would you want to hold my-anyway...Where are you sitting?"

She pointed to where Suki and Toph were eating their food at a nearby table. "There," She picked two sliced of pizza and a strawberry snapple.

"Cool," He grabbed a salad and some French fries, he shrugged as he also grabbed an apple. "Vegetarian."

"Ah," She nodded as she led him to the table where they would be sitting at.

They took their seats across from the two on the other side of the table and began to eat their food.

"Guys this is Aang," She motioned to him. "Aang this is Suki and Toph."

"Hey," He smiled as he took a bite of his apple.

Suki clapped her hands and winked at Katara who chocked on a piece of her pizza. She glared at the gymnastics prodigy and silently warned the earthbender not to speak a word.

"How's it like to be an airbender?" Toph broke the ice.

He shrugged. "It's okay, but nobody else can airbend like me so I don't have a class to fill next period..." He sighed. "And I don't feel like sparing,"

"You can join me in professor Pakku's class, I'll be reading books on healing but it's better than being alone,"

He nodded. "Yeah that sounds great-"

"Wait a minute I thought you and I were-"

Suki nudged Toph in the shoulder and whispered to her. "Don't ruin the moment!"

"Stay away from my sister!"

Katara watched shocked as her older brother Sokka attempted to tackle Aang to the ground, the key is word is attempted. The bender gracefully airbended the boy away from him and onto the floor.

"Sister?" Her roommates muttered glancing towards the boy on the ground.

Aang gasped. "I'm so sorry Katara's brother,"

"It's okay Aang, he deserved it." She glared at him. "Besides that was quick thinking, I'm impressed."

The boy blushed as Sokka stood up and dusted himself off, sitting between his little sister and the airbender.

"Sokka,"

"You didn't say you had a brother," Suki mentioned as she sized him up. "Eh..."

Sokka frowned, snatching a slice of his sisters pizza to her displeasure. "Eh? That's all I get?"

"Please, I can feel your heartbeat speeding up by the second! " Toph spoke up.

"Heartbeat?" He looked at the waterbender.

"Guys this is my annoying older brother Sokka, he is a swordsman and is a junior."

'I hoped we would have different lunch periods,'

Sokka smiled. "Nice to meet you guys, and you-" He pointed at the airbender. "Stay away from my sister! "

"I'm ugh, Aang nice to meet you."

"Aang?" Sokka paused as he took another bite of pizza. "The airbender prodigy?"

The grey eyed boy nodded. "That's me..."

"Oh then that's okay, your just a kid." He messed up Aangs hair by patting him on the head.

Toph smirked as she took a sip of her soda while Aang fixed his hair. "Only a year apart, uh-Sokka?" He nodded. "I'm Toph by the way."

"Toph," Sokka smirked and motioned to Aang. "Year apart nothing, he hasn't even broken his voice out yet!"

The airbender frowned and shoved his food aside. "Hey!"

"Come on guys, lay off him-" The waterbender suggested.

The earthbender let out a loud laugh. "It sounds like a squealing mouse!"

Aang felt the anger and embarrassment run through his body as Sokka and Toph laughed out loudly and even how Suki was giggling behind her hand. He stood abruptly from the table, causing his food to spill onto the table.

He glanced over at the waterbender briefly, not making eye contact. "I'm busy next period, I don't think I can join you..."

Katara watched sullenly as the boy walked out of the cafeteria and into the halls of the academy. She snapped back to her friends and idiot brother who were trying to calm down.

She stood up and glared at the trio. "You guys are jerks,"

With that being said the bender stalked outside of the lunch room in search for the airbender.

* * *

Stormy grey eyes roamed around rapidly, trying to find something to calm the seething boy down. His breathing was becoming rapid and he could feel his eyes beginning to glow brightly as the power overtook him.

He ran into an empty classroom and slammed the door shut behind him, throwing himself back against the wall before sliding himself down. He held his head inside his arms as he took deep breaths.

"Calm down Aang," He groaned. "Before you go into Avatar mode again."

"Avatar Aang," The airbender slowly looked up to see Pakku looking down at him. "You really must learn control my boy,"

"I've tried but I just get so angry," He looked away as he felt himself begin to calm down.

Pakku sat down beside him on the cold tiled floor. "Ah, then you must find an anchor. "

"An anchor sir?" He asked, confused.

Pakku nodded. "Something that will keep you from going out of control again, like a goal or a person."

Aang smiled at Pakku. "A person, huh?"

"As long as they can help." Pakku stared at the door across from them. "You already have had years of airbending training, maybe it's time I found you a trust worthy waterbending teacher..."

Looking unsure he fiddled with his fingers, now completely calm. "Would that mean having to switch schools again?"

"Not if your teacher went to this school," Pakku smiled.

Aang grinned. "Really? Who do you have in mind?"

* * *

"Katara! "

The waterbender stopped her mission on looking for the airbender and turned around to see that same girl from her first period class who was glaring at her. Still sporting her fire Nation garbs her golden eyes narrowed in distrust as she sized the waterbender up.

"Uh, can I help-" A hand was jolted into her face, stopping her mid-sentence.

"It's more like, how I am going to help you." She folded her arms behind her back. "As you know both of us come from a very strong family background and I believe that together we can rule this school,"

'Okay, this girl is crazy...'

Katara backed away slowly. "Uhh, good luck with this..." She motioned to the firebender. "But I don't need anyone's help, alright?" She turned and walked into the class she thought she saw Aang go into.

"Rejected," Jet laughed as he appeared from the shadows with a boy with a scar on his face and two other girls.

"Why do we even need her?" The scared boy got out angrily.

A girl who seemed to be filled with joy smiled brightly and put a hand on the boys shoulder. "Because Zuko, we uh-"

"Are getting weaker and Azula is trying to save us." A girl dressed in black spoke out, rather bored with the conversation. "Understand now TyLee?" Said girl nodded her head thoughtfully.

Azula snapped back at them and looked at the bored girl. "Mai we are not getting weak!" She turned around and smiled. "But I do believe that we have found a new person to spar with, if she is as good as they say."

"I'll challenge her tomorrow in front of all her friends..." Mai let out. "And she will have no choice but to say yes,"

"No," Azula said abruptly. "I will be the one to challenge her, it's been a while sense a worthy opponent has entered the ring."

Zuko place a finger at his temple. "Can we please go to lunch now,"

"Sure thing Zuzu," Jet mocked.

Zuko glared at the boy. "Funny..."

* * *

When Katara entered the room she found Aang sitting on the floor with Pakku, talking.

"Katara," He brightened up and used airbending to hoist himself up. "Just talking to your grandpa, he calmed me down after-"

She interrupted him. "I came to apologize about that, sorry my friends were being such jerks and all..."

"Don't worry about it," He handed her a book on healing. "How about we get started?"

Katara smiled. "Yeah, that would be-"

"Actually Katara I have a student who needs help waterbending," Pakku stood up beside the two. "Do you think you can help him learn a few things?"

Her blue eyes widened in surprise. "Ugh, yeah sure. Of course, who is the student?" She smiled.

Aang rose his hand lightly, a blush on his face. "I am."

"Yo-you?" She frowned. "But you're an airbender! You couldn't bend water unless you were..."

Said boy shrugged his shoulder and placed a hand behind his neck. "Yeah a, uhm..."

Blue eyes widened. "The Avatar," She whispered.

**Hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter, please leave your comments; that will encourage me to write another chapter. Tell me what I need to improve with my writing and how the story is moving along so far. Also please read my other stories if you have anytime, thanks.**

**Jess**


End file.
